A Darker Direction
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Glee Crossover kind of. Faith Hudson is a big fan of The Vampire Diaries. When she and her best friend Quinn Fabray somehow wind up inside of the show, she comes up with three rules. 1. Don't mess up the story. 2. Don't fall in love. 3. Don't become a vampire. She soons finds that hard when Elena seems to be falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

"It's on. It's on. It's on." My best friend Quinn Fabray told me. We were preparing to watch _The Vampire Diaries, _our favorite show. My name was Faith Hudson. Upon first glance, it doesn't seem like the two of us would be friends since she was a popular cheerleader and I was a badass lesbian, but we had a lot in common. We both liked to sing and were even in Glee Club together. We both had dreams of acting and we both loved _The Vampire Diaries. _

I sat next to her with a bowl of popcorn in my lap. You might wonder that since I'm gay, do I have a crush on my best friend. We had actually explored that already and determined that she preferred guys and we were better as friends.

"So who is your favorite girl?" Quinn asked me.

"I really like this new girl Anna." I explained. "She seems like she'd be really fun to be around, even if she is a vampire. So I know we haven't talked about it in a while, but are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yes, you don't have to keep asking me every few days." She replied. Quinn had become pregnant, but ended up miscarrying. She cried a lot when it happened and I had to comfort her. "It's probably for the best. There's no way that I could have raised a baby right now."

"So who is your favorite girl?" I asked, going back to the original subject.

"It's probably Caroline. I see a lot of myself in her." She declared. She could be kind of a bitch sometimes, just like Caroline, but also like her, she had a softer side that her friends got to see. "So how cool would it be if we got a chance to be on this show someday?"

"I think I would only want to be on it if I didn't get killed." I remarked. "I know everyone's career has to start somewhere, but I wouldn't want mine to start by getting killed."

Suddenly, there was a thunderclap and the lights began to flicker. I grabbed onto Quinn tightly because I was afraid of the dark, even though it wasn't dark because the TV was weirdly glowing. I then noticed that TV had some of weird gravitational pull and it seemed that we were being sucked into it. I lost my grip on her before I blacked out.

So I don't think that this has ever been done before. I've never seen a story about characters from a different show being sucked into The Vampire Diaries. I know Faith isn't on the show. For those who can't tell, Faith is a gender flip of Finn Hudson. She's played by Cassadee Pope. So what will happen when they land in another world. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Pilot

I woke up in a bed. Had I dreamt the whole thing of being sucked into the TV? It would make sense if I did because that kind of stuff just doesn't happen. I then noticed that I wasn't in my room. It was older and wooden and I wasn't in my bed either. The clothes that I was wearing weren't mine either. Where was I then?

"Faith, are you up? We need to go to school soon?" A male voice called for me. It sounded like Stefan. I got out of the bed and looked around the room and saw a picture of me…hugging Zach Salvatore. Holy fuck, I was in the show? If I was in here, where was Quinn?

The door to my room then opened and sure enough it was Stefan.

"I'm sorry." He remarked, noticing my state of dress. "I just needed to know if you were up."

"Stefan, am I a vampire?" I asked him. I didn't really know how I was supposed to tell.

"Are you feeling okay?" He responded.

"I just had this dream." I lied.

"No, you're not a vampire. You know your father would get really be very upset if I did that to you." He answered. Well that confirmed that Zach was my dad. I had never had a dad and now I was in a world where I had a dad and no mom. Maybe I was in a dream right now. I hadn't considered that. It was definitely a vivid one. If it was a dream, I should let it play out.

"I should get dressed." I stated. He stood there for a second before he closed the door and left.

One thing that was good about being in the show was that the characters didn't dress much differently than I did. I looked in my closet and found out that my wardrobe consisted mostly of leather jackets and dresses of varying lengths. Though, there was one thing that I was concerned about. I didn't know what would happen when Damon started staying here.

I walked downstairs to see Zach was sitting at the table.

"Coffee?" He asked me.

"No, I'm good." I responded.

"Are you sure?" He replied in surprise as he gave me a look. I then remembered that Zach mentioned putting vervain in his coffee and I took the glass and began to drink from it. I coughed a little because I drank too fast. The vervain was strong.

"We should head to school." I told Stefan.

"Are you driving?" He asked me. I didn't know that I knew how to drive. My previous attempt ended in me running over the mailman. I looked in my wallet and there was a driver's license that said Faith Salvatore on it.

I looked outside and found a blue Toyota Camry. It looked like it was one of the expensive ones, but then I also remembered that the Salvatores were very rich. I got inside of it and began to drive. I found that there were a lot less people in Mystic Falls than there were in Lima. I did have to use the GPS to get to school though.

We walked in together and all eyes seemed to be on us. I knew that I was supposed to take Stefan to office to register. I just had to figure out where the office was. I finally made it there and saw the secretary.

"I need to register my cousin Stefan Salvatore." I declared.

Quinn's POV

I couldn't believe this. Somehow, I was in _The Vampire Diaries. _I was in the actual show, not as a member of the cast and I was Caroline's younger sister. Everything was really weird. We came across Elena and Bonnie in the hallway. I decided to stay quiet as Caroline gave the brunette a tight hug.

"Is she good?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"She's standing right there, Care." I pointed out.

"It's good to see you Lucy." Elena told me. That was another thing. Everyone was calling me by my first name. I guess it's possible with different parents I never became overweight. I also couldn't help but wonder where Faith was. Caroline walked away, leaving me with the two of them.

"So did you see that hottie that Faith brought in with her?" Bonnie asked.

"Faith?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Faith Salvatore." She responded. So Faith was here but we obviously knew her. That made it seem like she wasn't Stefan's sister.

"Well we know he's not her boyfriend." Elena commented. I guess people knew that she was gay. We then headed by the office and there were the two of them.

Faith's POV

"You're missing immunization records and we do require transcripts." The secretary said. That was before Stefan lowered his glasses.

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." He compelled her.

"You're right. It is." She droned. That was why I was glad that I had my coffee, even though I don't like coffee. I had to see if there was another way for Zach to give me vervain.

You know I hadn't realized that I was starting my sophomore year over again. I also knew that Mystic Falls High didn't have a glee club. Though, there was no time for singing in this town.

I needed to go to class, Stefan wouldn't be in any classes with me. Before I could there, I was pulled away and found Quinn.

"Thank God I found you." She told me. "Are you a vampire?"

"No." I responded. "I'm Zach's daughter. So where did you end up?"

"I'm Caroline's little sister." She told me. "This is insane. What are we supposed to do?"

"Well we don't know how long we're going to be here." I remarked. "We should follow three rules. Don't change the story, don't fall in love and don't become a vampire."

"That last one really isn't something that we can control." She pointed out before she walked off…and proceeded to run into Stefan. I sighed.

Quinn's POV

I didn't take long for me not knowing my way around here to catch up to me. I immediately ran into someone and it wasn't just anybody, but Stefan Salvatore.

"Pardon me." He apologized. I ran into him and he apologized to me. "I'm Stefan."

"Lucy." I remarked, almost saying Quinn. I then remembered what Faith had just told me. "I need to get to class."

I tried to move and he tried to move, just like what had happened with Elena in the show. It took me all of five seconds to mess things up. That had to be a record.

Faith's POV

I decided to find Elena after school to make sure that she still went to the cemetery.

"Hey, Elena." I called to her. She looked like she still knew me even though we were in different grades. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to see my parents." She started.

"I could give you a ride." I offered. "I was going to see my mom."

We headed to the cemetery and I tried to figure which Salvatore was my mother. I then noticed that the fog was beginning to form and ran back over to Elena and we began to run from it. I wasn't sure how long it had been since I had actually seen Damon, if I ever had.

We each took a tumble down the hill and appeared in front of Stefan.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Elena demanded angrily. Well I guess there was no bathroom meeting. Things were already off-track.

"Elena, this is my cousin Stefan." I introduced.

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized. "You know this fog is making me foggy. I should get home. I can walk."

With that, she walked away, leaving me with him. Well that didn't go well.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan asked me as I noticed an open wound on my leg and his face vamping out.

"Stefan, breathe. Breathe." I instructed. "You don't want to hurt me."

"We need to get home." He replied as he returned to normal.

"So Elena's hot, don't you think?" I asked.

"I think you two would make a lovely couple." He joked.

"No, not for me." I replied as I noticed her diary on the ground. I could see if she wrote anything in it about me, but that would be wrong.

I later got ready to go to the Grill as I noticed the book still on my dresser. I needed to set things in motion.

"Stefan, can you take this to Elena's house?" I questioned. "I know you know where it is."

"You should do it." He suggested. "You don't need to be invited in."

"Ugh, can't you see that I'm trying to set you up with a girl?" I asked in frustration.

"Faith, we know that me being with a human is a bad idea and I don't think I'd really want to be with a girl that looks like Katherine." He replied.

I sighed, knowing that I had to take it back myself. I went to her house and prepared to knock on the door before it opened up and there was Elena.

"Hey, Faith, what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I found this at the cemetery." I told her as I took the book out of my bag. "I didn't read it."

"Why not? Weren't you curious about what I have to say about you?" She asked me. "You can just put it on the table if you want."

I stepped inside and set it down.

"Were you going somewhere?" I asked her.

"I was going to the Grill to meet Bonnie and Lucy. Would you like to join me?" She questioned.

So basically what I was getting was that Quinn/Lucy was part of the trinity with Elena and Bonnie and Caroline was a friend but not as close. I was more of acquaintance than anything…and I was Jeremy's first girlfriend.

We got Mystic Grill and I couldn't help but notice how much better than Breadstix it looked. I was really at the local hangout. I couldn't believe it.

We ended up at a table with Bonnie, Caroline, Quinn, and Stefan.

"So Stefan, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

"I moved when I was still young." Stefan answered.

"What about your parents? Are they cool with you staying with Faith's dad?" Bonnie questioned.

"My parents are dead." He responded.

"I'm sorry." Elena remarked. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to." Stefan replied.

"So, Stefan…" Caroline interrupted. "If you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow night."

"Actually I told him about it." I lied. "Remember that back-to-school thing at the Falls I was talking about?"

"Are you going?" He asked Elena…no wait he was looking at Quinn.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered for her.

That night, when we got home, I was preparing to go to bed when Zach came in with a newspaper and an angry expression.

"You promised." He declared.

"This was an animal attack." I remarked.

"He tears up the bodies to make it look like animals did it." Zach argued. "You said you have it under control."

"I do." Stefan declared.

"Dad, I believe that he didn't do this." I piped. It really felt weird calling someone that.

The following night, we were at the party. It looked wild and there was alcohol everyone. It was definitely not the kind of party that we had back home. I wondered if the cops just didn't know or didn't care.

I couldn't help but notice that Quinn/Lucy looked hesitant to drink.

"The last time I drank, I got pregnant." She told me.

"I don't think that's something that you have to worry about in this universe." I told her. "So I'm pretty sure Stefan has a crush on you. This is why we shouldn't be here. We're messing things up."

"Well I don't know how to leave." She pointed out.

"I'm gonna get some beer." I announced.

Lucy's POV

As Faith left, I noticed Stefan.

"Hi." He greeted me. To be honest, I didn't know why he was into me. My story was nowhere near as interesting as Elena's.

"Hey." I reciprocated.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" I questioned.

Faith's POV

I found Elena by one of the tables. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Stefan was interested in Lucy.

"Hey, Faith, have I told you how hot you look lately?" She asked me as she drunkenly staggered toward me. If I didn't know any better, I would think that she was hitting on me, but there was no way because Elena didn't like girls.

"Thanks." I responded. "You know you've had a lot to drink."

"I haven't been able to have fun like this since the night my parents died." She told me. "This feels good."

I couldn't help but wonder if I would have to spend the rest of the night taking care of her. I had to make sure that the thing with Vicki still happened and also that she didn't die. I had to figure out how I was going to do that.

Lucy's POV

We walked on the same bridge that Stefan and Elena walked on.

"So what's your story?" He asked me.

"My story isn't very interesting." I answered. That is unless you count being from another dimension.

"Every story is interesting." He countered.

"My mom's the sheriff and she caught my dad cheating on her with another man." I explained. "You know my sister keeps staring at us. I think she likes you."

"She's a little intense for me." Stefan responded. "I like my girls a little more subtle."

I couldn't help but wonder how much different I was then this character version of myself I was. I mean I did have an older sister, but she was several years older and we didn't go to school together, so no one really thought of me as Frannie's little sister like they did with Caroline.

Faith's POV

"I think I see your brother going into the woods alone." I told Elena.

"Can you go get him for me?" She asked.

I sighed and walked off.

"Jeremy, stop." I requested.

"I don't want to talk to you, Faith." He told me.

"I'm sorry that I broke your heart, but I don't like guys." I responded. "It's not safe out here."

He then tripped over Vicki's body. She looked alive.

"Oh my God, Vicki. She's bleeding. She needs help." He explained.

"Let's get her back to the party." I suggested. "Grab her arms."

I grabbed her legs and we carried her back to the party, screaming for help. The crowd quickly formed.

The ambulance showed up and I sat next to Elena, whose eyes were definitely glazed. I didn't understand why she was so drunk. Maybe it had to do with Stefan not being around her.

"You know I had like one beer." I stated. "I could take you and Jeremy home if you'd like."

"Yes, I would like that." She responded. I didn't want to come face-to-face with Damon right now.

I drove them home and Jeremy went into the house. Elena seemed to still be in the car and was having trouble with the door. I went and opened it for her.

"Hey, Faith, can you stay with me for a little while?" She requested.

"Sure." I agreed as I carried her to her room and put her into her bed.

"Lay with me." She requested. I took my shoes off and got into bed with her.

Quinn's POV

I went home by myself. Caroline was drinking coffee at the Grill. I couldn't help but wonder if there was a way to stop her from meeting Damon since I had already fucked up the story.

It wasn't that much longer before I heard a knock at the door. I went downstairs and there was Stefan.

"I'm sorry it's so late, but I just wanted to see if you're okay." He asked. I didn't have any reason to say that I wasn't.

"I'm fine." I declared. "Would you like to come in?"

So it looks like Quinn or Lucy will be in a love triangle while Faith seems to have attracted Elena's affections. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Night of the Comet

This time I woke up in Elena's bed. I must have fallen asleep. I couldn't help but notice that it was 6:00 a.m. I wondered if Elena would even remember asking me to stay with her. I decided that the best thing that I could do was go home.

I walked into the house and was met at the door.

"So you would be the daughter, I assume." Damon remarked. I guess we hadn't met.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Damon, your very great uncle." He explained. "I'm sure that you met my brother. So what are you doing sneaking into the house so early in the morning?"

"I had a late night. Now if you excuse me, I need to ready for school." I told him.

I headed to my room and took a shower before getting dressed in a black tank and a red skirt that resembled a bandana. I put on a triangle chain necklace and red lipstick.

"Don't you look pretty this morning." Damon commented. "You know I can't help but think that we're going to have a lot of fun together. So how about we make a deal right now? I won't kill you if you don't try to kill me."

"Bite me." I declared.

"Well if you're offering." He responded. "I'm definitely going to have fun with you."

"I'm going to school." I announced.

Lucy's POV

So one thing that I figure out was that Lucy Forbes didn't dress like Quinn Fabray. I guess it wasn't that surprising considering the different lives. I wore a white tank top and pink shorts that showed a lot of my legs. It was a pretty summery outfit, the kind that you couldn't wear in September in Ohio. I noticed Caroline came into my room looking excited.

"You seem to not be hungover." I commented.

"I saw this most superhot hottie last night at the Grill." She gushed. "So Stefan leave or house around when I got home? Did you have a late night hookup?"

"I'm not going to talk about that." I answered. "We need to get to school. If you're not hungover, I need you to give me a ride."

Faith's POV

I decided that it would be a good idea to talk to Elena about what had happened last night. I still didn't even know if she remembered it. I really needed to find that out. I first noticed that she was talking to Matt about Vicki. I decided to wait until they were done.

"So we need to talk about last night." I declared. "Do you remember any of it?"

"No, but I saw you in my bed when I woke up to vomit." She explained. "We didn't sleep together, did we?"

"We didn't have sex." I told her. "You just asked me to lay down with you, but I guess I just fell asleep."

"Well thanks for the ride home." She remarked. "Do you think that we can keep this between us for now?"

"You know we didn't do anything." I responded. "You were just drunk."

You know I'd normally love to receive affection from a girl like Elena but I couldn't because I wasn't supposed to be here.

"I still don't want people to talk about it." She replied.

"I need to get to class." I remarked coldly. It would probably be best to make her think that I wasn't interested.

One thing that I realized was that Mr. Tanner actually made Mr. Schue look competent as a teacher. As a Glee Club coach, he was great, but as an educator, well you can't get much worse when you don't speak the language that you're teaching, unless you're Mr. Tanner.

"Ms. Salvatore, why don't you tell us about the Battle of Willow Creek?" He asked.

"Let's see." I started. This was where memorizing the facts came in handy. "It was on April 7th 1864, 346 people died, plus 27 people in a church. No one knows who actually won the battle, including a pair of my ancestors. Is that enough for you?"

"Well someone knows their family history." He remarked.

Lucy's POV

I ended up going to the Grill after school with Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie.

"So my grandma says that the comet is a harbinger of doom." Bonnie stated. "Last time it was here, there was a lot of death."

"Wasn't that the same night as the war battle?" Elena asked.

"Well, your Grams needs to lay off the sauce." Caroline stated. "So what happened with Stefan?"

"Nothing we just talked all night." I explained with a blush.

"Really, no sloppy first kiss or ill-advised hookup?" Elena questioned.

"No." I stated.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Caroline asked me. "This hot guy likes you and you need to stake your claim before someone else does. It's simple. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy: sex."

"Profound." Elena declared as I got up. "Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right." I responded. "It's simple. If I don't do this, I'll regret it."

I had to meet Damon and move the plot along. I knew I didn't have a car so it would take a little longer to get there. Once I was there, I found Faith outside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Also what are you wearing?"

"You're one to talk." I pointed out. "I need to meet Damon since Elena seems to be more interested in you."

I rolled my eyes and let her in the house. We began to look around before a crow flew into the house and soon we were face-to-face with Damon.

"Lucy, this is my…cousin Damon." She responded.

"You didn't mention another cousin." I stated.

"We're not close." Damon answered. "So you must be Lucy. Please come."

He led us to the living room.

"Wow, your house is so big." I gushed.

"I take it you've never had friends over." Damon commented. "It's a bit kitschy for my taste. I can see why Stefan's so smitten. It's about time. I thought he'd never get over the last one."

"Last one?" I questioned.

"Katherine, his girlfriend?" Damon remarked before I shrugged. "Oh I take it you haven't had the whole awkward exes part yet. Well it's bound to come up now."

"Do you have somewhere else to be, Damon?" Faith questioned.

"Where else would I be than with my favorite cousin?" He replied. She was not going to have a fun time and not just because Damon was going to kill her new dad. What did she do to deserve to be with Damon? "Hello, Stefan."

"Lucy, I didn't know that you were coming over." Stefan remarked.

"I let her in." Faith stated. At that moment, no one said anything. It felt like you could cut the tension between the brothers with a knife. I couldn't help but wonder if that was how Elena had felt.

"I should break out the family photos. I have some cute pictures of these two as kids." Damon lied.

"Thank you for stopping by." Stefan declared. That was his way of saying 'Please get out of my house.'

"Okay, I should probably get going." I replied. "I need to use the door."

He got out of the way and I began to way home.

Faith's POV

"Great gal, she seems smart." Damon remarked. Stefan didn't look amused. "You on the other hand look exhausted. Did you overexert yourself?"

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan stated.

"It was you that attacked that Vicki chick and those people, wasn't it? I asked.

"Guilty as charged." He declared. "Maybe I could teach you some of my tricks sometime."

The next day, Stefan and I were with Zach as we prepared to go to the festival. I was nervous about seeing Elena again because I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Why is Damon here?" My father asked.

"He followed me here." Stefan explained.

"He's posing a great risk for us all." Zach added. "That girl in the hospital could talk. He was better off killing people."

"She won't because I took care of it." Stefan replied.

"Are you sure that it's going to work?" I asked because I felt that I needed to say something. "What did you say to her?"

"An animal attacked her and I'm not sure that it will work." Stefan responded. "I did my best."

"You could have at least said what kind of animal." I suggested. "We definitely cannot allow her to say anything. I can't believe that I was born into this family."

"Well the other founding families inherited ways of killing vampires and we inherited the vampires." Zach told me.

"Are you going to come to the festival with me?" Stefan replied. "Elena might be there."

"I know that she's going to be there." I remarked.

Lucy's POV

I was currently with Elena and Bonnie passing out flyers for the comet. This town could really use some more excitement than that. Even Lima would think that this was lame.

"He's on the rebound and his family is really screwed up." I told them. I needed something to talk about. "I haven't talked to him since yesterday."

"Have you called or texted him yet?" Elena asked.

"No, but we never did any of that stuff." I explained.

"That's an important step in each relationship." Bonnie replied cheekily. "You know Caroline is right. You can't let him get away without trying. She's even given you her blessing which is rare because you know that she usually goes after what she wants and doesn't give up."

"Apparently, she's found this new guy." I said. I was actually wondering to myself if there was any way that I could move the story along without the Caroline and Damon thing happening. He could go for Elena, but that could turn out much worse. Besides, Stefan wouldn't give me the vervain if Damon wasn't compelling her and I wanted to get it. It was too bad that I couldn't get Faith to give me, but we needed to follow the storyline as closely as possible. I hoped that we didn't somehow change what Katherine looked like making me the doppelganger now.

Faith's POV

I walked throughout town square, having no idea what to do. Stefan had arrived yet and I realized why they hadn't shown anything until the night. It was kind of boring. I then came across Elena.

"You look very pretty today." She told me.

"Elena, I know what's going on here." I stated. "I know that you like me."

"What makes you think that?" She questioned.

"You were all over me when you were drunk the other night." I told her. "Being drunk doesn't make you someone that you're not, just someone that you're afraid to be."

"I really don't want to talk about this." She remarked.

"You're not going to be better until admit that you like me." I pointed out.

"Do you even like me back?" She questioned.

"I don't know. When it comes down to it, we probably shouldn't be together." I stated. "You're the golden girl and I am the girl whose only defining trait is being gay."

"That's not true. You come from one of the Founding Families and you're rich. That automatically makes you somebody." She argued.

"I'll see you later." I told her before I walked into the Grill.

I found her outside later as we were lighting candles and she lit mine with a smile.

Lucy's POV

Faith lit my candle and I lit the first candle that I saw, knowing it was Stefan without looking at him, but I did my best to look surprised when I saw him.

"Hi." He greeted me. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother." I replied.

"We're not close." He declared. "What did he say?"

"He told me about your ex: Katherine." I explained. "Stefan, do you by any chance think that we're moving too fast."

We then noticed the comet moving through the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

"Bonnie says it's evil." I told him.

"I don't believe that. I just think it's a ball of snow and ice trapped on a path it can't escape." He suggested. "Every 145 years it gets to come home."

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" I questioned. That was slightly different.

Faith's POV

I decided to sit with everyone in the Grill. Lucy seemed to be missing. Did that mean that she was still with Stefan? I hoped that no one would notice Elena rubbing my leg under the table. Jeremy then came in looking for Vicki. After a long exchange with Tyler, we all agreed to start looking for her.

I ended up staying with Elena who was pissed at Jeremy.

"Is that your game now? Are you dealing?" She asked him.

"No, I'm not dealing. Dealing implies making money." Jeremy responded. "When are you and Jenna gonna quit harassing me?"

"Well maybe they could send you to rehab?" I suggested. "Jeremy, your family just cares about you and they don't want to see you ruin your life. You have to overcome your issues."

"We'll see about overcoming issues." He muttered as he walked away. Did he know?

"Thank you for that." She told me. "I probably could have handled that on my own though."

"Let's just see if we can find her." I replied. "Where do you think she would go?"

Lucy's POV

Stefan and I were outside when Matt came up to us.

"Have either of you seen my sister?" He asked.

"I don't know your sister." Stefan stated.

"I saw you at the hospital yesterday." Matt replied as Stefan faced him. "Just what were you doing there?"

"Matt, how about I come with you and we can see if she went home." I suggested because I knew Stefan needed to stop Damon from killing her.

After everything was over, I decided to go to the boarding house yet again, knowing that Damon wouldn't be there, but unsure if Faith would be. I did know that I would need to be careful at home.

"So I heard you found her." I stated.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked.

"I could come in but the comet is out and I'd rather do what I want to do outside." I remarked as he stepped out. "So I don't think that we're moving too fast. I think we can make this work as long as we take it slow. I just want to do something out here and I think you know what."

He smiled before he kissed me and it was epic.

So Lucy and Stefan are together, but Faith is trying not to be with Stefan. She also had her first scenes with Damon. Those two will have an interesting relationship. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Friday Night Bites

Lucy's POV

I wanted to avoid what was going on down the hall. I could exit through the window. I didn't have a lot of time to get dressed. I put on a white top and black full-length skirt with black heels and put my hair up. I did exactly what I said I would and went out the window, grateful that my house was only one story. I'd have to get breakfast at school if I had time.

Once at school, I was met by Bonnie and Elena.

"Hey, Luce, do you got a sec?" The witch asked. "I need to talk to you about Stefan. I'm not saying don't date the guy, but I think that you should take it slow."

"Weren't you in favor of her going out with him yesterday?" Elena asked me.

"Now I'm saying take it slow." Bonnie responded.

"Why the about face?" I replied.

"It's not about face. You're 16. I think you should play the field a little longer." Bonnie stated.

"I'm not that kind of girl." I remarked. "I want to be monogamous. Seriously, what's up?"

"Have you seen your sister?" Bonnie asked as she began to look around the parking lot.

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett." Elena scolded her.

"Okay, I touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling, like really, really bad." Bonnie explained.

"That's it?" I rebutted.

"Is this a witch thing?" Elena added.

"You know what, I'm concerned. This is me showing concern about my friend's new boyfriend.

"I love you for that, but I want to be with Stefan." I replied. As if on cue, Faith's car arrived and she and Stefan got out of it and walked over. She was wearing a pink tank top and leather jacket with a zebra-striped skirt and her hair curled. Stefan greeted me with a peck on the lips.

"Hello, Bonnie, Elena." He greeted them. Faith probably thought that was enough for both of them.

"I have to…go." Bonnie replied as she walked away.

"She doesn't like me very much, does she?" Stefan asked.

"She doesn't know you." I declared.

"You know I have an idea." Elena piped in. "I'm going to host a dinner party at my house and all of you and Bonnie are invited."

"That sounds fun." Faith remarked. I couldn't help but wonder how things were going between her and Elena. I think I want them together.

"Great, be there tonight at 8:00." Elena replied. That would be when the show was one since it was Thursday. Suddenly, the football flew toward us and Stefan caught it.

Faith's POV

Lucy and I had to go to class and our lockers weren't near Stefan's, so Elena would have to convince him to join the team.

"You look hungry." I commented as I noticed her holding her stomach.

"I was trying to avoid Damon this morning, so I didn't have time to eat." She told me. I was glad that I got to have a Damon-free morning.

"You know this thing won't last much longer." I assured her. Though, Caroline was really going to get her brain messed with first. "Come on, we need to prepare for one of our last classes with Mr. Tanner."

One thing that I was a little disappointed about was that he didn't challenge me to a series of dates. He didn't even go around asking for dates. Maybe he was teaching his sophomores a slightly different curriculum.

After school, I prepared to go home. I was about to head out to my car when Elena came and found me. I couldn't help but wonder if she wanted to make out. It was getting hard to keep resisting her, especially when she was in her tank top and short shorts.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Um, home." I answered in confusion.

"We have practice." She declared as she grabbed my hand. "Don't tell me that you forgot."

So, soon I was wearing my same tank top with a pair of black shorts. I couldn't believe that I was a cheerleader. I looked around and noticed that someone was missing from the area. I found it especially odd that she wasn't there.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked.

"Caroline didn't think that she was good enough, remember?" Bonnie replied. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just out of it today." I lied.

"So I'm so glad that you're here." Bonnie added as she gave Elena a hug.

"I can't be sad girl forever." Elena remarked as she began to stretch. I began to stretch as well, even though I had no idea what I was doing. "By the way, you're coming over for dinner at my house."

"I am?" Bonnie replied.

"Yes, me, you, Faith, Lucy, and Stefan." The doppelganger explained and Bonnie scowled.

"Tonight's no good." Bonnie said. "Seriously, where is Caroline?"

"Bonnie, you're coming if I have to drag you." Elena declared authoritatively.

"Fine, I'll go." Bonnie pouted before Caroline showed up in Damon's car and gave him a slobbery kiss. "That must be the mystery guy."

"That's no mystery guy. That's my cousin Damon." I explained.

"I didn't know that you had another cousin." Elena remarked as Caroline got out.

"I got the other brother." Caroline stated as she walked by. "Sorry I'm late girls. I was…busy. Okay, time to stop standing around. Let's start with the double pike perky hurdler."

I don't know, but somehow, I managed to know how to do the complicated cheer. I knew it better than Elena. It was like it was ingrained in my brain.

I met Stefan at home, feeling worn out. I never knew how much hard work cheerleading was. I went up to my room and found Damon reading my diary.

"Did you know that you and my brother are a lot alike?" He asked. "You both love to write. So a little birdy told me that Stefan was trying out for the football team. You on the other hand looked adorable in your little short shorts."

"Stop that!" I told him with a blush on my face.

"You know I happen to have a cheerleader of my own." He stated. "That reminds me. I have a date. Wish me luck. I've got sweaty palms."

He walked away before I could even say anything. In any case, I was glad that he was gone because I needed to get in the shower. I was pretty sure that Elena would not want me coming to her house smelling like I did. I didn't feel like finding something else, so I washed my shirt in the sink and put my old clothes on.

Lucy's POV

I was currently with Elena and Bonnie in the kitchen as Elena was putting some food into a bowl.

"You know part of having a dinner party involves making your food." I quipped. It seemed like I was a lot more sarcastic in this word and I was also not a cheerleader. I think Caroline didn't want me on the squad.

"Shut up." She warned me as she finished putting it in the bowl.

"Were you worried that Faith wouldn't like your cooking?" I teased her since I couldn't seem to resist.

"Why would she be worried about Faith? I thought this was an attempt to get me to like Stefan." Bonnie replied.

"Elena is totally crushing on her." I explained.

"I am not." Elena lied unconvincingly as we heard the doorbell ring. I guess Bonnie's witch stuff wasn't going to be a subject of conversation. Elena walked off to answer the door.

Faith's POV

I stood next to Stefan. I had almost forgotten that he hadn't been invited in. Elena came to the door.

"Hi, come in." She invited. She seemed to be pretty careless with inviting vampires in. We both stepped into the house and into the kitchen. Once we got to the dinner table, there was an awkward silence.

"So did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Well he let me on the team so I must have done something right." Stefan replied.

"Bonnie, you should seen it." I interrupted. "Tyler through this ball and…"

"I heard." She cut me off.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Lucy suggested.

"Divorced, no mom, I live with my dad." Bonnie answered. That was definitely not the answer she had been looking for.

"No, the witches." Elena told her. "Bonnie's descended from a line of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool's not how I would describe it." Bonnie argued.

"Well it's certainly interesting." Stefan pointed out. "I'm not exactly the best versed, but I do know that there was a group of Celtic Druids that migrated to this area."

"My family's from Salem." Bonnie explained.

"Salem witches, that is pretty cool." Stefan agreed.

"Why?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Because Salem witches were about nonconformity. They would rather die than admit to gross accusations because they knew that God knew the truth." Stefan explained. It was brave, but pretty stupid, though probably not as stupid as the people who thought they were witches. "They were heroes."

"I guess they were." Bonnie agreed with a smile. Suddenly the doorbell rang. There was Damon and Caroline.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena replied as she went to the door. She opened and it and there they were.

"Surprise!" Caroline chirped. "Lucy mentioned dinner, so we brought dessert."

"I hope you don't mind." Damon added.

"Sure, come in." Elena invited, a little sarcastically.

After dessert, we headed to the living room. I couldn't help but notice that there wasn't really enough room for seven people, so Elena was on my lap.

"I cannot believe Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must have been pissed." Caroline gabbed. You know I haven't seen much of him other than him throwing the ball. "But good for you."

"That's what I tell him. You have to go for what you want." Damon added. "So, Lucy, why aren't you on the cheerleading squad."

"Caroline said that I wasn't ready." Lucy replied in annoyance.

"You need a little more seasoning. I think next year you'll be great." Caroline replied. "Elena, you need to work too, ever since your parents died, you've been slacking off…and I say that with utmost sensitivity."

"I'm sorry Elena, Stefan and I have watched most of the people we love die too." Damon declared.

Lucy's POV

After the dinner was over, I went back to my house with Stefan we were currently sitting on my bed.

"You know your brother isn't so bad." I told him.

"He likes to get under my skin." Stefan responded.

"Well, now it's just us because my mom is working late." I explained. From there, things escalated quickly and I realized that I was dreaming before Stefan's face turned into Damon.

Faith's POV

In the morning, I looked at the cheerleading uniform. It was pretty much the antithesis of the ones that Lucy and the girls back home wore. It showed a lot of skin, maybe due to the warmer weather, even though it wasn't that much warmer. I still couldn't believe that it was mine.

I put it on and found Zach was in the living room with a camera.

"You have to be kidding me." I muttered.

"I know it's a cliché, but I want to take a picture of you before your first game." He told me. "Your mother would've been so proud."

Lucy's POV

I decided to go to the game, even though it would be the first one that I wouldn't be on the sidelines. I did need to be there to see Stefan and get his present.

"Look at you looking hot in your jersey." I stated. I always was attracted to football players. It was the reason that I got pregnant in the first place. "It's too bad that I won't be on the sideline cheering you on as you catch the game-winning touchdown pass."

"Well maybe that can change soon." I declared. "I hope you don't think that this is weird, but I got you something. I've had it for a while and decided that it would look good on you."

"Thank you." I responded. I was more thankful because of what I knew was inside of it. I did not want to be compelled.

Faith's POV

I walked over to Elena, who was still in her uniform. I guess because she hadn't talked to Damon about it, she hadn't felt the desire to quit. I don't think that he had actually compelled her.

"So we have three minutes before we need to go out there." Elena declared as she pushed me against the bleachers.

"Elena, I don't want to do this right now." I told her. "I don't want to sneak around. If you're not ready for to actually be seen with me, I'm out."

"Okay, we can make our debut at the Founder's Party on Sunday." She offered. "I would like to kiss you before that."

"How about now?" I asked as I pressed my lips against hers. "We should go."

So, the one that Tanner seemed to be good at was making a rousing speech. If he was anywhere as good of a coach as a public speaker, the team could be great.

The speech was cut short by Jeremy and Tyler fighting and then Stefan breaking it up and subsequently getting sliced across the hand.

"I'll take care of this." I volunteered as I took Stefan away so no one could see that he was healing instantly.

Lucy's POV

I went out to the parking lot because I knew that Damon would be there. I also was looking forward to the chance to hit him. I found him standing by himself.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm hiding from Caroline. She talks more than I can listen." He answered.

"That is my sister for you." I responded.

"I don't see it working out. She's awfully young and also annoying." He added.

"Hey, I don't appreciate you talking about her like that." I argued.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to upset you." He replied.

"Yes it is." I declared. "You're always talking with these weird double meanings."

"You want to kiss me right now." He tried to compel. I decided to just punch him in the face. Someone really needed to do that.

Faith's POV

After they found Tanner's body, Elena was really freaking out and I knew that I needed to be the one to comfort her. I slipped my jacket over her shoulders.

"Elena, I know that this animal will be caught and will pay." I promised her.

Please don't forget to review.


	5. Family Ties

Faith's POV

I woke up in the morning to a dream of Damon killing Elena. He had given me the same dream that he had Stefan. I found him standing in front of my bed.

"I bet you didn't know that I could do that." He stated.

"That wasn't funny." I told him. "I want you to leave my girlfriend alone…and leave Stefan's alone too."

"Well I wanted to tell you that they can't the animal that killed Coach Tanner and all those people." He explained to me.

"No, you're still here." I pointed out as I got out of bed and wrapped myself in a robe.

"It was a mountain lion, a real big one." He continued. "It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news."

"And you're covering your tracks why?" I questioned.

"I've decided to stay away with my family. You should tell your dad about it." He stated as I looked at the knife on my dresser. "I wouldn't touch that because then I'd have to use it on you and you don't heal that quickly."

I found Stefan downstairs watching the report of Sheriff Forbes talking about the mountain lion to Logan Fell.

"So what are we doing about Damon?" I asked.

"I don't know." Stefan replied. "I'll figure something out and I promise that I won't let anyone get hurt."

I then went to see Elena. I knocked on her door and she pulled me into her house and up to her room before Jenna or Jeremy could see me. I was still wary about this. I actually hadn't expected her to say yes when I wanted her to come out. It meant that I was basically in a relationship with her despite all of my attempts not to be. Also, I didn't know if she would find out that I'm related to vampires anytime soon. Jeremy was still dating Vicki, so she probably would.

Lucy's POV

Stefan and I were currently making out on my bed. I wasn't even sure if my mom knew that I was dating him. Things started to get hot before he started vamping out and had to pull away. I basically had my virginity back in this universe and I wanted to keep it, even though I knew me sleeping with Stefan would be a major plot point. I would at least be able to hold onto it until then.

"Okay, yeah, that's a good idea." I told him. "We don't need for this to go farther."

"I agree." He stated.

"So how do you look in a suit?" I questioned.

"I can pull one off." He responded.

"Good because there's this Founder's Party tomorrow and I want you to be my date." I explained.

"They still do that?" He asked.

"It's a yearly thing. Have you been before?" I questioned.

"No, the Salvatores don't get invited anymore." He stated. "At least not formally."

"I was going to say because Faith was there last year." I declared. Something told me that she was, even though it wasn't true. "They're having this heritage exhibit, even though my family history is pretty straightforward. The sheriff has always been a Forbes, even though my mom wasn't born one, but someone who's as big on local history as you probably already knew that."

"Careful, Ms. Forbes, too many sarcastic comments and I might just say no." He teased.

"Oh, I doubt that Mr. Salvatore." I replied with a smile and a laugh. "So are you good at giving massages by any chance because I could really use one right about now."

Faith's POV

Stefan and I both got back around the same time. We walked into the living room to see Damon holding Zach by the neck. He put him down as soon as he saw us.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Your father and I were just having a family moment." Damon stated before he walked off.

"Are you okay?" Stefan questioned.

"No!" Zach shouted. "None of us are okay! Damon is a danger to everyone in town. How many more people have to die before you see that?"

"I see it Zach, but I can't do anything about it. I can't drink human blood and that's the only way I could be as strong as him." Stefan rebutted.

"Vervain could weaken him." Zach suggested.

"Vervain hasn't grown her since 1865. Damon saw to that." Stefan reminded him. Zach just gestured for him to come with us. "What?"

I led him downstairs to the basement where we saw the supply.

"You've been growing it." He stated in surprise.

"He made me promise not to tell you." I added.

"Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires." Zach said. "Damon would kill me if he knew I had it."

"But you're telling me." Stefan pointed out.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Zach declared. "Plus you're going to need it to handle Damon. Faith, I want you to stay out of this."

"Okay, Dad." I agreed. I still knew what he was going to do.

The next day, I began to get dressed in my room. I figured that there was no point in closing my door because I knew that Damon would come in anyway. I was currently wearing a purple coral sleeveless dress with no neckline.

"Do people still wear ties to this thing?" He questioned. I just ignored him. "Hello, I'm asking you because you're the only one that's been to one lately."

"I'm not in the mood for any games." I told him. "Why don't you go bother Stefan?"

Lucy's POV

I was getting ready with Elena and Bonnie at the former's house. We were currently working on our makeup.

"So what do you think: delicate flower or naughty vixen?" Bonnie questioned, holding up bottles of nail polish.

"How about a delicate vixen?" I questioned. That was what I liked to think of myself as.

"You seem happy-ish." Bonnie commented as she handed me both of the bottles.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm going to the Founder's Party with my boyfriend." I asked her.

"Well you're not going to like what I have to say." Bonnie said. "Maybe I should wait until after the party."

"Bonnie you want to tell her something, so you should tell her." Elena reasoned.

"Okay, so Damon says that Stefan stole Katherine from him." Bonnie told me. Oh right, this part was coming up. I didn't really like this part, but it was key to Elena finding out that Stefan was a vampire. I guess I would have to go along with it. I couldn't help but wonder what we were supposed to do if we got past the episodes that we had seen.

"That sounds like one person's side of the story and I don't really trust him." I pointed out.

Later we were upstairs getting dressed. I had changed into a purple with flowers of various colors on it, a pleated skirt, short sleeves, a collar and a very small cleavage window. I wore amethyst earrings with my hair back. I couldn't remember the last time that I looked so good. Founder's parties were pretty common and I figured that I might end up dressing up a lot.

Faith's POV

I put my hair into a ponytail as I headed out to the foyer where I found that Damon did not drink the vervain. Zach looked upset.

"I'm sorry. That was his favorite scotch." Zach apologized. "I really thought that it would work."

"I didn't." Stefan replied.

"You knew it would fail?" I asked.

"Of course, now he won't expect me to try again so soon." Stefan explained.

"This is twice what I put in the scotch." Zach explained. "You need to use all of it."

"I say give it to Caroline." I suggested. "I think he's going to bite her again and when he does, he will be in for a surprise. Now if you excuse me, I need to go pick Elena up."

"I'm coming with because Lucy was getting ready at her house." He explained.

When we got to the Lockwoods', I once again found out the perks of being a human at the place. I still don't think that anyone knew that Elena and I came as more than friends. I was a little bit nervous to dance with her since dancing wasn't really my strong suit, but we needed to show people and kissing her in front of everyone for no reason seemed a little ostentatious…when did I become so smart?

Lucy's POV

Stefan and I decided to head upstairs to the Founder's exhibit, mostly because I knew that was where Damon would come to find me. I looked around, really not all that interested, but I had to pretend that I was.

"Hey, there's the original town charter." I declared. "There are so many familiar names on this: Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, Sheriff William Forbes. Is that Damon Salvatore…and Stefan Salvatore?"

"The Original Salvatore Brothers." Damon interrupted as we turned to see him with Caroline. "Our ancestors, it's an interesting and tragic story."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan stated.

"It's not boring. I'd love to hear your about family history." I remarked.

"Well I'm bored." Caroline declared. "I wanna dance, but Damon won't dance with me. Do you mind if I borrow your date?"

"Stefan is free to do what he wants." I told her.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Stefan said.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline replied as she dragged him away.

Faith's POV

Elena and I were outside, sitting around. I had grabbed a thing of vervain and drank it myself just in case I needed to. I found out that it actually mixed pretty well with apple juice.

"Dance with me." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because no one evens know that we're on a date." I replied. "You promised that we would let people know and I want you to keep it."

We walked over to the dancefloor. She was considerably taller than me because she was wearing heels and I was wearing sandals. We slowly began to dance the music together as some people began to stare at us.

"People are staring." She told me.

"Well, I don't care." I pointed out. "You want to be my girlfriend, you'll have to get used to it."

I then noticed that Stefan was giving Caroline a drink. The plan was working.

Lucy's POV

"I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. My therapist says I'm trying to punish Stefan. It's all in the past." He explained.

"You said that you had a story to tell." I pointed out.

"Okay, so there was this Civil War battle here." He started.

"The Battle of Willow Creek: we learned about it in class." I explained. "The Confederates set a church on fire."

"What the history don't say is that the people weren't in there by accident." He continued. "They were believed to be Union sympathizers and were ordered to be executed. Stefan and Damon had someone that they loved very much in there. When they went to save her, they were shot on sight."

"Damon, I know that you have this complicated history with Stefan, but will you please just leave me out of it?" I requested. I wasn't positive, but I was pretty sure that Damon had been starting to develop feelings for Elena, even though Katherine was still in the picture and I really did not want him to develop feelings for me.

We headed downstairs to the dancefloor where we were met by Stefan and Caroline.

"What are you two kids up to?" The older Salvatore asked.

"We were just talking." Stefan declared. "Drink Damon?"

"No thanks." Damon remarked.

"Stefan, do you happen to have one more dance in you?" I asked my boyfriend before took my hand and we headed to the floor.

"So I hope that Damon didn't give you too much trouble." He replied.

"No, he was actually on good behavior and he even apologized." I stated. I really didn't want to do this part. "He told me most of his issues come from Katherine. So what can you tell me about her?"

"We don't need to talk about it right now." He declared.

"Okay, but can we talk about later?" I questioned. "I'm letting you know that we need to be able to talk about things like this. If I had an ex, I'd tell you about him."

"I just don't want to talk about it." He stated.

"Stefan, everything that I know about you I've learned from someone else." I pointed out. I was actually starting to get angry.

"Don't you see what Damon is doing? He's trying to turn you against me." He stated.

"You're doing a pretty good job of that yourself." I stated as I walked off.

I walked off and found Bonnie and we began to have cake together.

"This is all my fault." Bonnie declared as I ate. "I planted doubt. I am a doubt-planter. I'm sorry."

"I think it will blow over." I remarked.

Faith's POV

I went to the bathroom where I found Lucy and then Caroline walked in.

"So how are things with Stefan?" The older blonde asked.

"They're fine." Lucy declared.

"Really, my radar must be off then because I thought you were over." Care stated.

"What is that?" I asked as I really did the mark that she had. It looked much more gruesome in person.

"It's nothing." Caroline remarked before Lucy tore her cardigan off.

"Caroline, did Damon do that to you? We need to tell Mom about it." She explained.

"No, Damon didn't hurt me and you're not telling Mom or you'll never be on the squad." Caroline threatened before she walked away.

"You find Stefan and I'll find Damon." I suggested.

"Are you sure?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes." I replied.

I went outside and found him by the stairs. The first thing that I did was shove him.

"Okay, this thing with Caroline has gone on long enough." I declared. "You are going to stop seeing her because I know how to use a stake."

He then grabbed me and took me away from everyone in a flash. I was glad that I had taken the vervain.

Lucy's POV

I found Stefan still on the dancefloor.

"I was wrong about Damon." I remarked.

"What happened?" He asked.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body." I explained. "I'm about to tell my mom."

"No, Lucy you need to let me handle this. I have a plan." He stated.

"There's no better plan than arresting him." I pointed out.

"Just trust me and don't tell your mom." He bargained.

"Trust is earned, Stefan." I told him as I walked away.

Faith's POV

Once we were away from everyone, I prepared for what he was about to do.

"You know you can't do anything to me." He stated. "I liked you, but now I have to kill you."

He bit into my neck and I groaned in pain until he fell off of me. I temporary blacked out, but Stefan woke me up.

"I thought he would have gone for Caroline." Stefan stated.

"Well, I made sure to plan for all possible outcomes." I declared as I looked at the wound on my neck. "Do you think my dad will be mad?"

"I think he'll be glad that you're alright and that we got him." Stefan answered before we took him home and locked him in the dungeon.

So it was Faith that ended up getting bitten, but she was as full of vervain as her father. She is going to avoid confrontation with him for a while though. Please don't forget to review.


	6. You're Undead to Me

Faith's POV

It was Friday morning. Stefan and I were downstairs as we noticed that Damon was waking up.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the cellar." I explained.

"Where's my ring." He responded.

"You won't be needing it anymore." Stefan answered.

"How long have I been in here?" Damon questioned as I stayed close to Stefan.

"Four days." The younger brother replied. "In the old days when a vampire's actions risked exposing the race, they would seek to reeducate them rather punish them."

I couldn't help but wonder how true any of that was. How old were vampires anyway?

"You know what happens if I don't feed." Damon replied. I couldn't help why Stefan would bother telling him. In this version, he could at least be telling me.

"You'll grow weaker and eventually you'll desiccate." Stefan stated. "Soon you won't be able to move at all. I'll move you to the family crypt and in 10 years, I'll reevaluate you."

"I'm stronger than you think I am." Damon tried to boast. The coughing did not help.

"You're not stronger than the vervain." I pointed out.

We headed upstairs to where my dad had breakfast. I was just starting to get used to him as my father and it sucked that he was about to die. I wished that I could save him or Vicki or Lexi, but I didn't want to change the story. I poured myself some cereal.

"He's awake." Stefan replied. "He's weak, but I don't want either of you going down there without me."

"Are you going to school today?" Zach asked in surprise. We had both missed all week.

"I came back here to have a life, Zach." Stefan explained. "I'm also wasting Faith's. Now I just have to hope Lucy will still talk to me."

"Same goes for Elena." I added.

"Why haven't you called them?" Zach questioned.

"What are we supposed to do, lie some more?" Stefan asked rhetorically.

"You two have to face your problems and figure out a way to solve them." Zach instructed.

Lucy's POV

I was in Caroline's room as she covered her bite marks with concealer. I hadn't found her bitten after the party, which was very strange, but I also hadn't seen Faith or Stefan in days, meaning they still managed to capture him.

"I cannot believe that he just got up and left." Caroline replied. "I mean I had a feeling he would dump me but he didn't even text me or anything."

"Well it's better, Care." I explained. "You know he was no good for you. So where'd you get this?"

She somehow still had the necklace.

"Damon gave it to me or something." She replied. "The point is that it's mine now, so stop touching it. What about Stefan have you heard from him?"

"No." I answered.

"Well how about this? Tomorrow we can go to the carwash where there will be plenty of hot guys to help us show the boys what they missed out on."

"That's really not me." I pointed out as I grabbed my bag.

"We should get to school." I remarked.

When we got to school, Caroline ditched me to talk to Bonnie. I found Elena, but not long after, Stefan appeared.

"Is Faith here too?" Elena questioned. Stefan nodded before she walked off.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around. Faith and I were dealing with Damon." He explained.

"Well did you deal with him?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"And this took four days?" I questioned. I knew I shouldn't be mad, but it still was humiliating not to see him for so long.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but just give me a chance." He bargained. "I have to be home after school but maybe could meet at the Grill at 4:00?"

"Sure." I agreed.

Faith's POV

I finally got a chance to talk to Elena after school. I had no idea what to say to her. I literally had no idea what to say to her because there was no script for this part.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been lately. I had mono." I lied. I then realized the flaw in that. "No, the flu…a cold."

"Can you just give me the truth?" She asked.

"Fine, I was helping one vampire take care of another." I replied.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." She declared. I guess I had no proof, especially since I wasn't a vampire myself. I still had no idea how to fix things. Stefan had cooked her dinner. I didn't know how to cook because I never learned how to from my mom, though something told me that I did know how. It seemed that Zach might have taught me. I could try it to see how it goes.

I decided to go to the Gilbert house and knocked on the door. If I remembered correctly, Jenna was going to be out with Logan. I seriously hoped that I wouldn't screw things up. The door was answered by Jeremy.

"Elena's not home." He replied.

"Did she tell you to say that?" I asked. "I want to make dinner for her. I know I have a lot of apologizing to do, but I am sorry."

"Fine, come in." He stated. "I'm sending her down in a few minutes, so you better get ready fast. I'm only doing this because she really likes you."

I went into the kitchen with my bag of food. I decided that the first thing that I should do was turn the oven on. I really hoped that I wouldn't screw things up.

Elena came down confused about what was going on in the kitchen.

"Will you please let me talk?" I requested. "I know that I have a lot of apologizing to do. Stefan and I were trying really hard to get rid of Damon and it wasn't my intention to neglect you in the process. I thought this dinner would help make it up to you."

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Chicken parmesan: I hope you like it." I explained. "I don't have a lot of experience cooking. My dad taught me a little bit, but I'm kind of winging it."

"Did your dad ever tell you why your mom left?" She asked curiously.

"No." I answered. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with the vampires. "Elena, I hope you don't think that I was avoiding you. This was really important and I had to do it, but I missed you every day that I was gone."

"Do you think that if something like this ever happens again that you could perhaps call me?" She requested.

"Yes." I answered, even though I was pretty sure that it would not happen again.

Lucy's POV

I went to bed after the night with Stefan. I was basically everything that I had expected it to be. I kind of felt bad that I didn't really tell him anything about me. The thing was that it was kind of hard to tell him about me when I didn't even know myself that well. I also knew that I would have to confront him about being a vampire.

In the morning, I was dressed in a pink bikini with blue shorts. I don't know if Caroline knew that me and Stefan were back on, but she said that I could help.

Faith's POV

I decided to meet up with my dad before I left because I knew it would be the last time that I ever saw him.

"So before I go, I just wanted to say that I love you." I told him as I gave him a hug. He probably thought that I was being extra sentimental.

"I'm going to be here when you get back." He replied. No he wouldn't.

I went to the carwash as I resisted the urge to cry. Once I was there, I took my dress off to reveal a white bikini with my hair in a ponytail. I still didn't understand what the episode was going for. The point of a bikini carwash was to wear a bikini, not half a bikini.

"Wow look at you." Elena stated as I noticed she was fully-dressed.

"There's no way that you can let me wear this without wearing a bikini of your own." I replied. "Come on, take it off."

"You realize that we're about to become every male fantasy." Elena replied as she stripped a blue bikini.

"So?" I responded before I gave her a kiss.

Lucy's POV

I was at the cashbox as Caroline began to explain the rules to me.

"No friend discounts, no freebies and no pay-laters." She told me. "This is a fundraiser not a charity."

"Okay." I agreed before I noticed that Stefan was there.

"It's called a Sexy Suds carwash." Caroline started before she exited.

"Did I just get scolded?" Stefan asked in disbelief as I began to remove his shirt.

"I was just helping you out." I replied innocently. "I believe there is a car over there that we can work on."

A few minutes later, we were washing a car and I decided that it was a good time to bring up the ring.

"You're getting soap in that." I told him.

"It's fine." He remarked.

"Maybe you should take it off. I can put it in my bag." I suggested.

"It's really fine." He declared.

"So I noticed that Damon has one of those too." I remarked. "Is there a story behind it?"

"It's the family crest. It's traditionally worn by the men." He explained. That was probably just to justify why Faith didn't have one.

"The stone is so pretty." I commented as I got my first up close look at it. It was the kind of thing that I would like to have even though having one would mean becoming a vampire. I think the only ones that had them were Stefan, Damon, and Anna.

"It's called Lapis Lazuli. It means blue stone in Latin." He told me. It was at that moment that I realized what I was supposed to do.

"I need to go get some towels." I announced before I walked over to Caroline. "We're out of towels."

"I'll go get some more." She replied before she walked away.

Faith's POV

Elena and I had currently snuck away from the carwash to head to somewhere more private.

"You know I should feel bad that we're going away from this." Elena told me as I put my hands on her back to untie her bikini top.

"Do you?" I questioned as she kissed my neck. I had to before careful she didn't touch the part before Damon bit me because it was still kind of sensitive to touch. "We can go back if you really want to?"

"I didn't say that I wanted to go back." She replied before she pushed my hand away. "Though, I don't think that I can do this with you right now."

"Yeah, now probably isn't the best time for this." I agreed. "You know I have an idea. How about we switch bikinis and maybe people will think that we did."

"Okay, but we shouldn't look at each other because things might take an unexpected turn if we do that right." She agreed.

Lucy's POV

I was sitting down when the black man came up to me.

"That'll be twenty dollars." I told him. "I remember you from last night. You were talking to my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. What did you say to him?"

"It was just my memory acting up on me." He declared. "I couldn't have saw what I saw."

"What did you think you saw?" I questioned.

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan was just passing through before the accident." He explained.

"What accident?" I questioned, even though I knew what it was.

"His uncle Joseph was killed in an animal attack." He replied.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." I stated.

"How could you? This happened in 1953." He explained before his granddaughter came and took him away.

I then decided to find Elena. She was with Faith…and I was pretty sure that they were wearing each other's bikinis.

"Do you mind if I take her for a little while?" I asked Faith. Faith shook her head and walked over to Stefan.

"What's up?" Elena questioned.

"Your aunt's dating Logan Fell, right? Do you think I could possibly get him to take me to the news station?" I asked.

"Why do you want to go to the news station?" She responded.

"There's just this old story that I wanted to check out." I answered. "It's kind of important."

"Well I'll ask him if you let me go with you." She bargained. So I guess that maybe she would find out about vampires.

We ended up getting a ride to the station with Logan and he showed us how to use the equipment. Obviously, we had put on more clothes for doing it. I clicked on the file and it began to play.

"Why are we looking at this?" Elena asked me. I just put my finger in front of my mouth. Franklin Fell went on about the report. "Is that Stefan?

I zoomed in and found that it was definitely Stefan. He looked hot even in a 50s. It was nice seeing it up close rather than on the TV.

"Oh my god, what does this mean?" Elena asked.

"I don't know but maybe it would be a good idea if we didn't continue this here." I suggested. We decided that it would be best to walk back to the school.

Faith's POV

Stefan and I walked back into the house to see that there was a dead bird on the floor and the door was opened. Stefan ran downstairs and ran back up and stood in front of the doorway.

"Faith, you don't want to go down there." He told me.

"Stefan, what happened?" I asked nervously.

"Damon got out." He answered.

"Where's my dad?" I questioned, lips quivering.

"Damon…killed him." He told me.

"It's time to take this motherfucker down." I declared coldly.

Lucy's POV

"I can't believe this." Elena replied. "Yesterday, Faith said that she was helping a vampire. I think she meant Stefan."

"I don't think we can make that accusation without seeing for ourselves first." I replied. "We need to go to the boarding house."

Elena drove us there and she opened the door and there was Stefan holding a stake.

"What are you?" She asked.

So Faith is pissed, even though she knows that she can't kill Damon. And Lucy is going to confront Stefan about being a vampire with Elena by her side. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Lost Girls

Lucy's POV

Elena drove us there and she opened the door and there was Stefan holding a stake.

"What are you?" She asked. "What are you?"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't know." Faith declared.

"What are you?" Elena repeated.

"I'm a vampire, but Faith isn't." Stefan responded.

"We shouldn't have come." The doppelganger replied as she pulled me and out to her car.

Stefan rushed outside and I couldn't help but wonder if Faith felt a little out of place. It couldn't have been easy to be human in a family of vampires. Stefan stood in front of the car.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"You two have to know that there are some things that you can't tell people." He explained.

"Let us go!" She demanded before she broke free and we got in the car before going back to her house. We both went inside and up to her room. I assumed that it meant that I would be sleeping over. Elena took some deep breaths.

"Lucy." Stefan remarked as I fell back on the bed. It was just him. Elena tried to leave but he still in front of the door instead. "You don't need to be afraid of me."

"But you killed all of those people." Elena stated. She shouldn't have made that assumption.

"No that was Damon." Stefan explained. "I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive.

"So where does Faith fit into all of this?" I asked, trying my best to remain clam.

"Faith is my descendant." He told us. "You two have to understand that no matter what, you can't tell anyone any of this."

"How can you ask us that?" Elena asked in fear.

"Because knowing this is dangerous." Stefan responded. "You have to trust me."

"Just go." Elena ordered. "If you mean us no harm then you will leave us alone and go."

"I'm sorry, Lucy." He stated before he went out the window. Elena quickly closed and locked it.

Faith's POV

I had driven to the Gilbert house and saw Stefan outside. As I was in the driveway, my phone rang. I had a feeling it was Damon.

"Hello?" I answered nervously.

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked me.

"I don't have it." I replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the sizzler. I just had the buffet." He explained.

"What have you done?" I asked.

"No, what have you have?" He challenged. "You guys are the ones who starved me, so what I do and whoever I kill is on you. I hope that you don't have guilt issues."

"No one is going to believe another animal attack." I pointed out.

"I know how to cover my tracks." He argued. "Now where is my ring?"

"I gave it to my dad to hide." I lied. "You probably shouldn't have killed him."

"Where is it?" He repeated, not believing me.

"I can get it." I responded.

"What did you FedEx it to Rome? Get me my ring or my next stop is Elena's." He explained. I was not going to be deterred by his threats.

"You know Stefan already wants to kill you. It wouldn't be wise to egg him on." I declared.

"I'm not afraid of him. I can take him easily and I can definitely take you." He argued.

"Then how will you get your ring back?" I questioned. I wasn't going to mention that theoretically he could lock me up until the vervain leaves me and then compel it out of me.

"Just get it." He demanded before hanging up. I then went outside and recapped my call in Stefan hadn't heard before I knocked on the door and Elena came down to answer it. Stefan got out of the way.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about this stuff, but it was kind of a family secret." I apologized. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because Damon killed my dad and I'm afraid to sleep at home because I think that he might come after me. Can I please spend the night?"

"Well Lucy is already here, but you can sleep on the couch." She declared.

In the morning, I got up and noticed that Lucy was wearing a dress of many colors and a navy cardigan which was unbuttoned. I hoped that Elena wouldn't mind me wearing some of her clothes, even though that does seem to be something that gets shared in a lesbian relationship.

After I got done with the shower, I dressed in a black tank top with a black blazer and sparkly red miniskirt.

"Can you call Stefan and ask him to meet us at the Grill?" Elena asked.

Lucy's POV

We went to the Grill and got a table outside. I was kind of thrilled to be spending the whole day with Stefan. I couldn't help but wonder if Elena wondered why I wasn't freaking out as much as her.

"So when it comes to vampires, there are some many different versions that you don't know what's true." I stated. "So what is true?"

"We'll tell you anything you want to know." Stefan promised.

"Okay, what about crucifixes, holy water and mirrors?" Elena asked.

"Two pieces of wood, warm and reflective." Stefan replied.

"Well, how about the fact that you're seemingly unaffected by sunlight?" I questioned.

"Our rings protect us." Stefan answered.

"You said that you don't drink human blood." Elena reiterated.

"Stefan only drinks animal blood." Faith declared.

"It keeps me fed, but not as strong as Damon." He added.

"How could you let him get involved with my sister?" I asked. I least needed to act like I was angry about it.

"Did you miss the not as strong part?" Faith responded. She didn't seem to be reacting to Zach's death very well. It must have been hard for her to lose the only father that she ever had.

"He was hurting her." Elena pointed out.

"No, he was feeding on her and erasing her memories through a form of mind control." Stefan argued. "If he wanted to kill her, he would've."

"That doesn't make it okay." I stated.

"We know it's not okay. We all want him dead, but we can't find him right now." Faith replied.

"Just give us today and we'll explain everything." Stefan bargained. "If either of you want to tell after that, you can."

Faith's POV

We ended up driving to the old Salvatore property. I was kind of glad that Elena drove an SUV because it had plenty of room for all of us. I wasn't sure if she was going to break up with me after today. I knew that Lucy was supposed to break up with Stefan, although I wasn't sure if she actually would. The storyline wasn't too messed up and I wasn't sure what her breaking up with him would actually accomplish.

"Stop here." Stefan instructed as the vehicle came to a halt.

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Elena asked as we all stepped out.

"This didn't use to be nowhere." Stefan declared as he began to savor the sights. "It used to be my home. 50 years before the boarding house was even built, we lived here."

"How old are you?" Lucy asked.

"I've been 17 since 1864." Stefan answered.

"Wow, you're so…old." Elena replied.

Stefan then told us about how he used to be good friends with Damon and how he first met Katherine.

"You knew Katherine in 1864?" Lucy responded in fake surprise. "Damon made it sound so recent."

"Damon wanted you to think that he wasn't over her." I commented.

He then told about the part about how he and Damon both tried to ask Katherine to the Founder's Ball. I know that I've never actually seen her, but she seemed pretty unlikable.

"She chose me." He added.

"So Damon stole her from you then?" Elena replied.

"She wasn't anyone's to steal." I remarked. "She was a vampire bitch that manipulated both of them into doing whatever she wanted with mind control and sexual prowess before turning both of them. I hope that she's burning in hell."

Lucy's POV

That remark was not surprising because Faith had never been quiet in her disdain for Katherine. I found it hard to believe that she could like Elena so much but hate Katherine since they were played by the same actress.

As we prepared to go back into town, Faith opened Elena's door for her. However, before she got in, she stopped.

"I just realized that I can't go further until I know if you ever did that mind control to thing to me or either of us really." She stated. Stefan frowned.

"That necklace that Lucy is wearing contains an herb called vervain." Faith declared. "It protects you from mind control. I'll make sure to get you some."

From there, we began to head back to the house. I wasn't sure if Faith and Elena would end up together. I also wasn't sure if I really wanted to break up with Stefan. I was aware that was supposed to happen, but that was Elena's story, not mine. Elena had a different story in this version and I really didn't have to follow the storyline. I got to make my own choices.

When we got there, we noticed that Matt's truck was there. I had almost forgotten about the Vicki thing because I was so focused on everything else. We went in through the garage to see that she was there with Matt and Jeremy.

"What's going on here?" Elena asked as she looked at the kitchen that was in disarray. I couldn't help but wonder why they never thought to put any of that stuff away. Maybe it was a guy thing.

"She's really messed up." Matt explained.

"Everything back up and let me get a look at her." Stefan instructed. They did so and he looked her in the eye. I didn't understand how he was able to find out that she was in transition just from looking at her. "Get her upstairs and let her sleep. Make sure that the windows aren't open. She is going to be fine."

They took her upstairs and Elena look at Stefan.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" She asked.

"She's in transition." He answered.

"What does that mean?" I questioned, trying to sound nervous.

"It means that she's going to become a vampire." Faith replied.

"How does she become a vampire?" Elena responded in fear.

"She has to feed on human blood." Faith explained.

"What happens if she doesn't?" Elena followed up.

"She'll die." Stefan completed. "She may only have a few hours left. She's going to have to choose whether or not she wants it."

I honestly couldn't believe that someone would choose death over becoming a vampire. I knew that being a vampire wasn't the best life, but still having one was better than being dead.

"Was that the same choice that you made?" Elena asked. Faith glared at her.

Suddenly, Vicki came running down the stairs and out the door. We all went outside and noticed that she was long gone.

"She was fine before she suddenly freaked out and took off." Jeremy explained.

"I'm going to go look for her." Matt told us as he headed toward his truck. "Let me know if you hear anything about her."

"I can track her." Stefan told me.

"Go then." I instructed before he darted off.

"I think I'm going to go home." I announced. My car was still there and I drove it back to my house.

Faith's POV

I decided to stay with Elena and Jeremy. I began to help clean up the kitchen. I knew that we should probably figure out something to do for dinner. I didn't know how to feel about it. I knew that Vicki was going to be dead. She wasn't someone that I particularly would even want to save.

"Matt said that he'll call." Elena told Jeremy.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Jeremy explained. "I have no idea what she's on."

"Maybe she's not anything." I suggested. "Maybe all of the drug use has just made her go crazy. I know that it can happen to people."

"You're not helping." Elena told me.

Lucy's POV

Once I was home, I couldn't help but notice that I was alone. I was feeling hungry. I began to look through the refrigerator for anything when I heard the doorbell ring. I went and opened it before I realized that I should have because Damon was there. Once it was open, he forced his way into the house.

"You're afraid of me." He noted. "I take that Stefan and Faith finally spilled the beans."

I tried my best to hide my fear. This Damon was definitely scarier than what he would be in a few episodes.

"I'm not gonna kill you now if that's what you're worried about." He stated. "It wouldn't further my greater agenda. I just want to know where my brother is."

"He's out looking for Vicki." I told him with a stern glare.

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. Girl is gonna thank me." He responded as he looked around.

"Did you thank Katherine?" I questioned. To be honest, I had no idea how they became vampires, just that it was Katherine's blood that turned the two of them.

"How much of the story did Stefan tell you?" He inquired.

"He told me enough." I replied.

"Oh, I doubt that." He rebutted. "Tell Stefan that I'm looking for him."

Stefan came over to my house a little bit later. This was when my mom was home, so I decided that it would be best to discuss it outside.

"I couldn't stop her. She fed and she's turned." He told me.

"Well I'm not going to leave you." I replied. "We're in this together now."

He gave me a kiss before I noticed that the light had been turned on. I guess it meant that I needed to go in.

Faith's POV

I got the phone call from Stefan after Jeremy was upstairs.

"So there's good news and bad news." I declared. "The good news is that he found her. The bad news is that he lost her again and she's kind of a vampire now."

"Faith, I can't do this." She responded. "I like you, but I don't think that I want to be a part of your world. You have too much baggage."

I nodded and left without saying anything. The tears rolled down my face as I entered my car.


End file.
